Don't Shed a Tear
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: Break up fic. GaaLee. My only nonAU fic so far...Heh...sweatdrop. Deathfic too...M for language and violence [Edit: Lee's Note...What he wrote is up]
1. Nyeh

Title: Don't Shed a Tear

Pairing: GaaraxLee

Song: A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion

-------------------------------

_"I was waiting for so long. For a miracle to come. Everyone told me to be strong. Hold on, and don't shed a tear."_

The Kazekage walked down the streets of Konoha. Why, he was not sure. All he knew was that Tsunade needed him. His body was here on a mission, but his spirit and heart were elsewhere. His heart still ached from that one day.

Flashback

_"Gaara-kun...You can't just go around scaring off all my friends like that..."_

_"Hnn? Why not. They'll just try to hurt you."_

_"Demo...Please Gaara-san..."_

_Lee only used -san when he was mad at Gaara._

_"You are mad?"_

_Lee huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes. They were walking down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand. "Yes, I am. I wanted to talk to Naruto-kun!"_

_"Naruto was only going to hurt you...I could sense it."_

_Lee let go of his hand. "Gaara-sama," Okay, Lee was __**MAD **__now. "I do not want to have to ask you again. Please. I do need to spend time with my friends!"_

_Gaara stared at him coldly. "Fine. Have it your way."_

_Lee looked at him, hurt in his eyes. Gaara just shrugged it off and left, having more important things to deal with._

_Gaara caught him the next day with the pink haired girl. Hand in hand, a smug smile on her face._

_Gaara felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, only because it had before._

_Someone he loved betrayed him. Yashamaru floated back into his mind. And that's what he saw Lee's as, Yashamaru._

_All he remembered was throwing things at them he had pulled out of the nearby trash-can. Yelling obcinities at them. Sakura running off, yelling at Gaara that he was a freak...And Lee crying after Gaara's anger had subdued. Normally, Gaara would've ran right over, put a reassuring arm around him, give him a kiss telling him it'd be alright. Then, he'd wisk him home, and they'd have reassurance sex. But not this time. This time, he left Lee broken and crying on the bench in the park as the rain began to fall._

End Flashback

Gaara found himself infront of Lee's apartment building. He had not been to that place in months, but it still looked the same.

_Maybe I should stop by..._ Gaara thought. He battled with himself for a minute or so, debsting whether or not to knock on the door. Then, he decided he would.

He blinked his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was infront of Lee's apartment.

_Apartment 983. This is Lee's._ A smirk crawled upon his face. _I'm sure of it._

He knocked on the door, and heard an 'I'm coming!' from inside. The dorr opened to reveal a dishevled, nearly naked Lee.

He blushed as Gaara studied him. "K-kazekage-sama! Ohayoh! Ano...Come in..." Lee opened the door wider. Gaara saw the apartment. Just the same as before. The same dull walls, same dull furniture...He looked over at the loveseat and smirked. _Same semen stained couch._

Memories were within those semen stained cushions. It was Gaara and Lee's first flashback. But before Gaara could remember, a voice cried from upstairs.

"Oi, geji-mayo, who is it?" Gaara winced. That voice could only belong to one person. Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde bounced down the stairs, with nothing but his boxers on as well. "Oh. Gaara-kun." Naruto said coldly, looking the redhead up and down.

"Naruto-kun! Ano...Kazekage-sama came for a visit. It was unexpected...But, it is nice to see you." Lee said, smiling.

"Lee, you can address me as Gaara. We had pervious relationships." He smirked to himself as he watched the blush spread across Lee's face. "And I only came to see how you were doing." He walked in, and picked up a lamp sitting on the table, pretending to admire it's seashell design. Gaara turned sharply to Lee and threw the lamp at his head, only to miss.

"Gaara-kun! What are you doing?!" Lee gasped, his eyes wide. Gaara had him pinned against the wall in and instant.

His face close to Lee's, the shorter shinobi's face scrunched up in rage. "You worthless piece of shit. I only tried to protect you from those who might harm you. But instead, you _**walk away from me**_?!"

"Oi! Gaara-kun!!"

Gaara turned to him and shot a glare in his way. "Don't you fucking but in or I'll kill you." That shut Naruto up.

"G-gaara-kun..." Lee said, the tears overflowing.

"You're a sorry exscuse for a man. You cry at the first bit of emotion shown to you." He pulled his face closer to the crying Lee's. "You are a sorry exscuse for a _**human being**_." He grabbed Lee's neck and threw him to the ground. "Go die." He said, spitting on Lee.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara turned to Naruto. "I told you I'd kill you!"

Naruto shot out that door, as quick as he would if there was an all you can eat buffet at Ichiraku.

Gaara turned to the sobbing Lee on the floor. "Take my words. I mean them all." and he turned and left, leaving Lee alone.

-------------

Lee commited suicide the next day.

Neji came to his door, and found him not answering. Concerned for his teammate, he walked in. And there was Lee, cuts all over his body, and a note next to him.

_'Deliver to Kazekage-sama upon discovery'_ it said.

-------------

The note never got to Gaara. He arrived at Lee's funeral, Naruto telling everyone it was Gaara's fault.

No Konoha shinobi would look at him. Not even his own brother and sister.

Gaara gave his speech about how 'good a man Lee was', as was expected from a Kazekage.

Neji remembered the note just then. "Kazekage-sama! I have this for you!" He said, running up to the podium and surprising even Gaara himself.

"Hmm?" Neji handed Gaara the note and returned to his seat. Gaara read the note, and then turned up to the mic, tears threatening to spill.

"Lee was...My lover...The only man for me...And the only man in this world who ever will be for me. I...I was arrogant not to notice that and..." The tears spilled, and everyone watched in awe as the demon cried, his voice breaking. "I love him."


	2. The Note

Title: The Note

Note: Ano...This is from my fic, 'Don't Shed a Tear'. Lee had a note, and this is what it said.

--------------------------

_Dear Gaara-kun,_

_You were right. I am a worthless exscuse for a man. A piece of shit. I have come to realize this._

_Truth is, you were my only reason for living. As long as you were still alive, I was happy. As long as I knew you still loved me, I was happy. As long as I knew you would one day accept my apologies that I sent, never getting letters back, I was happy._

_To explain. When you saw Sakura and I, we were not dating. She had fallen, and I had given her my hand to help her up. When you came to my apartment that day...Naruto and I had had a sleepover. I was still depressed from our breakup, he decided to stay with me, ensurring that I would not do something drastic. After you discovered that, no one talked to me the rest of the day. I sat on our couch the whole rest of the day. Never got up once. I came to the conclusion that you were living without me. And you were my lifeline. But that fateful day, my lifeline was severed. I had no other choice._

_By the time you read this, I will be long dead._

_But I only want you to know..._

_I always loved you. No matter what._

_Gomne, and sayounara._

_--Rock Lee._

-------------------------------

Gaara sat in his chair, too stunned to speak. Too stunned to do anything but breathe, and let the sting come once again to his eyes.

He had read the note over and over. Each time, it read the same.

_'I always loved you.'_

-----------------------------------------

Gaara was found dead the next day as well. No note, no weapon, just a dead Gaara in his office.

Gaara had not died from cutting. Not from hanging himself. And not from choking himself to death. He died from a broken heart, one that neither medicine nor time could heal. Once again, someone he loved had lied to him.


End file.
